


Put Your Money Where Your Mouth Is

by jaicubed



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, Past Male Pregnancy, Wincest - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-16
Updated: 2014-01-16
Packaged: 2018-01-08 23:48:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1138915
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jaicubed/pseuds/jaicubed
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam overhears Dean telling Benny that sex is only about orgasms. Sam decides to see if that’s how Dean really feels.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Put Your Money Where Your Mouth Is

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on my Tumblr, powerbottomsammy.

Sam doesn’t really mean to eavesdrop…okay, maybe he does, but it’s not his fault if he just happened to be walking by, right?

Sam has just put Jack to bed and is returning to the library where Dean and Benny are drinking some beers and shooting the shit. Cas and Kevin have returned to their respective rooms, and Sam had previously excused himself to deal with his kid and give the two old friends some time alone together. Little did he know how they would use it.

"That’s the best thing about being with a dude," Sam hears Dean say, and he pauses outside the door. Sam knows Benny can sense him there, crazy vampire abilities still functioning, but the southerner doesn’t acknowledge his presence.

"What’s that?"

"Don’t need the constant PDA. And in bed, don’t need any of the sweet-talking, the ‘oh you’re so beautiful’, don’t need all of the kissing, and the hugging, and all that extra chick shit. It’s just about the orgasms." Dean takes a swig of his beer. "I’m tellin’ you man, it’s like the hottest sex you can imagine with a woman, without the baggage."

"If you say so, buddy," Benny replies, and while Dean leans back in his chair and closes his eyes, Benny gives Sam a wink.

Sam opts not to join in on the fun in the library and retreats to the shower. As he washes, he thinks about Dean’s words. Sam knows that sober Dean acts more macho than usual around Benny- drunk Dean is bound to be worse. Sam also knows that Dean doesn’t really mean those things- hell, Sam can think of a million times when Dean had done the things he bragged he didn’t have to do. But it still annoys Sam, after all this time- after having a kid, for Christ’s sake- that Dean retreats into his sexist, heteronomative (he could thank Charlie for that word) ideas about sex. 

Sam decides that maybe it’s time for Dean to kick that habit once and for all. With his help, of course.

***

The first day, Sam takes things slow. He doesn’t want to shock the system, so he eases into his plan of action. 

Despite Dean saying that he doesn’t engage in PDA, Sam realizes throughout the day that Dean touches him- a lot. He shrugs off one out of every two shoulder squeezes, swats away most of the ass squeezes, and pretends not to notice when Dean is clearly angling for a kiss.

Cas and Kevin are oblivious, but Benny notices something’s up right away. He doesn’t say anything, just smirks and lets the plan proceed. Sam is starting to like Benny.

Sam and Dean are so tired the first night that sex isn’t even on the table, but Sam does pull away when Dean tries to spoon him. “Too hot,” Sam mumbles, retreating to his side of the bed.

Dean doesn’t protest, just shrugs and rolls over, and soon he’s snoring.

***

The second day Dean is at work, so the plan stalls for a bit. He’s so busy taking care of Jack and attempting to make dinner that when Dean comes home, he accepts his kiss without realizing what he’s done.

"Shit," Sam mutters under his breath.

"What?" Dean asks, perplexed.

"Nothing, nothing. Go wash up," Sam responds, turning his back on Dean and continuing to finish up dinner.

After he’s eaten his fill, Dean leans back in his chair and sighs contentedly. “That was great, baby,” Dean says. “I should let you cook more often.”

"I’m not your baby," Sam says, giving Dean a look.

"I’m your baby!" Jack pipes up, and everyone, including Dean, laughs. 

That night, Sam is in bed watching TV. Dean, fresh from the shower, comes and joins him. He takes Sam’s hand and tries to pull him closer, but Sam shakes it off.

"Too hot," Sam says, his eyes still on the TV.

"Christ, you going through menopause or something?" Dean asks, and Sam rolls his eyes. They watch TV on their respective sides of the bed, and when Dean tries to spoon him that night, Sam brushes him off.

***

The third morning, Sam is giving Dean a particularly brilliant blow job (if he does say so himself) in the shower. Dean’s back is pressed against the wall of the shower with Sam kneeling in front of him. With one hand on his own cock and Dean’s in his mouth, it’s hard to respond according to plan when Dean runs his fingers through Sam’s wet hair and sighs, “So good baby, so good at this, feels amazing.”

Sam shakes his head and pulls off Dean’s dick with a pop.”Don’t call me baby,” he says, and before Dean can respond he’s got a mouthful of cock again, sucking and licking until Dean’s groaning and coming down his throat. In a few strokes Sam is coming with a grunt as well.

After collecting himself, Sam brushes off Dean’s help when he starts to stand. Dean reaches for his hand, and Sam knows Dean wants a kiss, but Sam exits the shower briskly, throwing a “gotta brush my teeth” over his shoulder. Dean doesn’t respond but stands in the shower, bewildered.

The third night and the fourth morning run together. They get to bed late, and as soon as they crawl under the covers Dean starts to get handsy. Sam allows Dean to rub against him as Dean strokes his cock to hardness, but when Dean leans in for a kiss, he turns his head away and puts a finger on Dean’s lips. “Gotta better use for that mouth.”

Moments later Sam is head down, ass up, with Dean’s face nestled between his cheeks. Dean has been tonguing Sam’s hole for only five minutes, but Sam is moaning- and vaguely he considers that it’s all part of the plan- like a whore. Dean slaps Sam’s ass and then squeezes, taking a break from the task at hand to say breathily, “God, baby, best ass in the world, perfect, could do this all day, look so good…” 

"Don’t call me baby," Sam struggles to get out under the intense waves of pleasure still rolling through him. He pushes his ass back to emphasize his next command. "And stop talking and get to work."

Dean does, and a while later Sam is going crazy as Dean is simultaneously licking his way to China and stretching Sam with one, two, and then three fingers. Although it could be considered foreplay, Sam isn’t going to tear his ass in devotion to the plan, so he allows himself to be stretched until he feels like he’s ready.

He pulls away from Dean and turns around. “Lay on your back, and I’ll ride you,” Sam says.

Dean scrambles to comply. Sam straddles Dean’s legs so Dean is looking at his back. Dean makes a frustrated noise and pulls on Sam’s hip to get him to turn around and face him, but Sam ignores him and slowly sinks down on Dean’s cock.

They very rarely fuck in this position, but Sam guesses Dean’s gotten over his initial hesitation when he hears him groaning as Sam sets a slow but consistent pace. Sam allows Dean’s hands to rest on his hips, for balance purposes, but soon Dean’s hands are running up his back, brushing his long hair off his back so he can kiss soft kisses on Sam’s spine. Sam shakes him off and sets a faster pace, and soon Dean is babbling.

"So good, ba-…Sam," Dean manages. "Mmm, so pretty riding me, best…best in the world," Dean moans, and Sam has to pull Dean’s hands away, which have strayed to his nipples.

"Stop…AH…talking," Sam groans as he hits the sweet spot, and he goes even faster, almost bouncing up and down on Dean’s cock. 

Dean forgets the command after only a few moments. “So close, ba-Sam, can feel you are too. C’mere, wanna see you when you come.” Dean grips Sam’s bicep and tries to pull him around.

"Too…late…" Sam says in a cracked voice, and two seconds later he’s coming in his fist. Dean follows suit and comes with a shout, pulling Sam roughly down on his cock.

When they’ve both recovered Sam rolls off of Dean and onto his side of the bed. He slides under the covers, avoiding Dean’s attempts to snuggle. “Too-“

"Hot, yeah I know," Dean grumbles and turns off the light. 

***

The fifth and sixth days Sam avoids all of Dean’s squeezes and touches and kisses, and on the sixth night Sam breezes his way through a 69 in such an un-intimate manner it was like he paid for it. By the sixth night, Dean has stopped attempting to spoon Sam. 

On the seventh and eighth days, if he had only seen a glimpse before, Sam can tell that Dean is really starting to chafe at all the rejections. He rarely tries to initiate any contact, and Sam notices he even starts to back off in the bedroom. 

On the ninth day Dean seems so down that even Cas and Kevin notice. Sam’s not feeling great himself, missing his man’s kisses and warmth, but he’s determined to see the plan through.

Dean spends the day with Jack, the only person he can seem to tolerate. Sam catches Dean staring at him throughout the day, a hurt and confused look on his face. Benny watches the two of them closely.

Sam is in the kitchen that night by himself washing dishes while Dean puts Jack to bed. Benny saunters in and leans against the counter by the sink. “Think it’s time you cut that boy some slack, Sam.”

"Not yet," Sam replies, although his desire to throw in the towel is growing stronger by the minute.

"Been over a week, hasn’t it?" 

"So?" Sam asks, finishing up the dishes and rinsing out the sink. 

Benny leans forward until he’s inches from Sam’s face. “I’m just sayin, Sam, you play games like this too long, it’s gonna come back to bite you in the ass.” 

"I’m taking care of it," Sam says. He’s pretty sure Benny uses some vampire mojo on him then, because he can’t look away from Benny’s eyes. They’re actually sort of terrifying.

"Besides," Sam adds, looking away uncomfortably, "people in long-distance relationship go a lot longer than ten days without any romantic contact. I think Dean can make it."

Benny puts his hand on Sam’s arm. “Most people aren’t as crazy nuts about their partner as Dean is about you.”

Sam looks down, guilt churning in his gut. 

"Just food for thought," Benny says casually, and with a nod in Sam’s direction Benny walks away. Sam follows him with his eyes until they land on Dean, across the room. Benny claps Dean on the back and says good night, and retreats to the library.

Sam spares a glance at Dean, and sees a million emotions flicker through Dean’s eyes before they settle once again on the cool indifference he has been trying to affect.

"Jack’s asleep," Dean says. "I’m going to take a shower."

"Okay, I’ll come to bed soon," Sam replies. 

"Actually…" Dean begins, and Sam swears he can see something almost akin to vulnerability written on Dean’s face.

"Actually what?"

"Nothing, never mind," Dean mumbles. Sam watches him go, and he starts to feel like a complete ass.

That feeling is multiplied by a thousand when he gets to their bedroom. He changes into his bedclothes and listens to the sound of Dean’s shower running. He pauses when he walks by Dean’s night stand. He recognizes the bottle on it, although he hasn’t seen it in three years. It’s the fancy body wash that Charlie had gifted him when he was pregnant- was supposed to relieve stress, or promote tranquility, or some bullshit. Sam could never tell the difference, but he always let Dean wash him with it when they showered together- it made Dean happy to feel like he was helping with the pregnancy, even in a small way.

Sam had a sinking feeling that Dean’s “actually” was Dean trying to invite him to the shower. Sam had put Dean through the wringer for the past nine days, and Dean thought Sam was the one in need of stress relief. 

As if he could feel any worse, he starts when he hears a strange noise in the bathroom. He tip toes to the door and puts his ear against it. The water cuts off, but he doesn’t hear the rustle of the shower curtain being pulled. He hears…Dean. Dean…breathing heavily, sort of moaning a little bit. Sam realizes with a flush that Dean must be jerking off.

He turns away to give Dean some twisted sort of privacy, when he stops in his tracks.

"Baby," he hears Dean groan, and Dean must come because his breathing begins to even out. "Baby," he hears Dean say again, softly.

Sam doesn’t feel as bad as he did when started the Apocalypse, but damned if this was a close second. He jumps into bed when he hears the shower curtain and puts headphones on, pretending to listen to one of his books on tape. Dean always catches him when he pretends to be asleep.

Dean exits the bathroom without a word, and Sam steals a glance at Dean’s naked body, still slightly damp. Unbidden thoughts arise, of that body against his, those lips kissing his neck and his favorite spot behind his ear, straddling those thighs and having those arms wrapped around him, that cock pressed against him as Dean holds him when they sleep.

Thankfully Sam realizes he’s actually stolen more than one glance and is full out staring before Dean turns around, and he quickly closes his eyes, pretending to be deep in concentration. 

Sam feels the bed dip beside him, and he smells soap and shampoo and Dean. He guesses it’s sappy, but it takes all of his self-control not to bury his face in Dean’s chest and inhale, feel Dean’s shower-warm body like he hasn’t in days.

He realizes then that while the whole point of this had been to show Dean how much Dean actually liked the non-orgasm parts of being in a physical relationship, this experiment was showing him how much he relied on Dean’s touch for comfort. 

He sits there, stewing in his own self-loathing juices, until he finally gets up the nerve to spill the beans. When he looks over, though, Dean is fast asleep, curled in on himself and as far away from Sam as he can be without falling off the bed. 

Sam feels like shit.

***

Sam tosses and turns all night, and on the tenth morning Sam gets out of bed ridiculously early. Dean is still sleeping, and Sam can’t help the affectionate flutter he feels when he sees Dean’s hair sticking up in all directions against his pillow.

During his tossing and turning, Sam had decided that Benny was probably right. Hell, the guy had the wisdom of two lifetimes. 

Sam shuffles to the kitchen, where he finds Benny leaning against the counter. Benny’s drinking something that smells sort of like coffee, but sort of not too, so Sam opts to make a new pot.

"You look like you had a rough night," Benny observes, taking a sip of his mystery beverage.

"That obvious, huh?" 

"Just a bit."

Sam sighs and rubs his eyes with his fists. “I hate to concede to a vampire…but you were right last night. This has gone on too long.”

Benny isn’t one to gloat, so he just nods and takes another sip.

"Just thought it would be a funny thing, you know, give him a taste of his own medicine, see him squirm. But apparently we’re just as codependent as everyone says we are," Sam muses, and Benny chuckles.

"You’re lucky, Sam. Lotta people out there would kill to have what you have, even with a blockhead like Dean."

Sam smiles. “Yeah, you’re probably right.”

Sam smells coffee, so he assumes his pot is done. He pours himself a cup and leans against the counter next to Benny in companionable silence.

"What are you even drinking?" Sam finally asks, peering over the rim of Benny’s mug.

"I wouldn’t ask that if I were you, sugar," Benny replies, and they look at each other for a moment before beginning to laugh.

"Thanks, Benny," Sam says, a smile still on his face. "You’ve been a pretty good friend this week."

"Aww, c’mere darlin," Benny drawls, and he pulls Sam into a bear hug. Sam returns it, grateful for some sort of platonic contact. Benny, of course, ruins the mood by smacking Sam on the ass, and Sam squawks indignantly. "Benny!" 

Benny laughs and lets Sam go, winking at him. “Go on now.”

Sam takes a deep breath and nods. “Yeah, I’m gonna go tell him now.”

"Don’t bother," Dean’s voice growls from behind Sam, and Sam jumps.

"Jesus Dean, how long have you been there?"

"Long enough," Dean answers in a low voice, and Sam swears he’s only seen Dean in such a controlled rage a handful of times. 

"I was just coming back to bed to talk to you," Sam says carefully, nervous at the dangerous look in Dean’s eyes.

"I don’t need you to tell me what’s going on, college boy. I can fucking see it for myself!" Dean shouts, grabbing his car keys and storming out, still in his pajamas.

"Dean! Wait!" Sam yells desperately. 

"Fuck off!" Dean yells back.

Sam leans against the counter, face in his hands. Fuck.

***

Dean returns late that night. Sam is sitting in the library, drinking a beer and feeling like utter shit.

Dean hasn’t returned any of his calls or texts all day. It takes Sam, college boy that he is, almost all day to figure out why.

He thinks back over the past ten days. Besides the obvious, plan-oriented things, he starts to remember other things too. The little glances he shared with Benny when he dodged a kiss from Dean or reprimanded him for calling him baby. The day Benny joined Jack and Sam in the park while Dean was at work. Last night and this morning with Benny in the kitchen, maybe a little too close for propriety’s sake.

This plan had bitten Sam on the ass.

Dean comes in to the library. He’s not as mad now, but he looks hurt. 

"I was worried about you, Dean," Sam says softly after a moment. "I wish you would have answered, at least once, so I could explain."

Dean doesn’t respond, just looks at Sam, his eyes tired from a day of driving around in a fury.

"I…I think I know what you’re thinking, and you’re wrong." Sam fingers his bottle of beer. 

Dean sighs and rubs his eyes with his fists.

"Benny called me."

"And…you answered?" Sam asks incredulously.

"I was going to give him so much shit, but he used his creepy vampire voice and told me about…your plan, or whatever. Besides, who could leave this after having it?" Dean points at his cock, and Sam fights the urge to roll his eyes. 

"I’m sorry, Dean," Sam says quietly. "I was a manipulative jerk."

"True," Dean says, standing up and standing behind Sam. Sam leans back unconsciously, wanting to be near, and Dean runs his fingers through his hair. Dean leans down so his mouth is right by Sam’s ear.

"And I’m definitely going to make you pay for that," Dean whispers, blowing on Sam’s ear, and Sam shivers.

"You know I say shit I don’t mean, Sam. It’s all part of the Dean Winchester charm." Dean runs his hands down Sam’s arms, turning Sam’s head and kissing him so fiercely that it takes Sam’s breath away.

"But when I do that," Dean says when they break apart, "-and this-" Dean bites at Sam’s neck, "-and this," Dean runs his hand up Sam’s thigh, "it means something."

"Take me to bed, Dean," Sam says breathily, not even caring how pathetic he sounds. After the days he’s put Dean through, he deserves a bit of humiliation.

"Anything you want…baby," Dean says with a wink.


End file.
